Valentine
by linkin-spike
Summary: rietro waffy angst. just read. btw HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!


He looked at the sleeping figure, her chest rising and falling as she breathed, as he placed the two flowers beside her. Her smooth skin illuminated by the pale moon-light that played on her delicate features. "Delicate, huh, if she heard me call her that she'd kill me!" He smiled at the thought. He brushed an auburn strand of hair from her face softly as he started to speak quietly, "Damn Rogue, do you have any idea what you've done to me? You came into my life and turned it into turmoil, the devil bitch who was sweet, caring and gorgeous during those times when the goth facade disappeared. You took care of us and brought us together even though we still treated you like shit. You know we didn't mean to, and we still care for you despite you leaving us. I'm sorry for all the times I teased you when we could've talked, but I couldn't cuzI was afraid to lose my heart to someone who I knew probably wouldn't return  
it.. Pity was what I felt at first because of your gift but that grew, god knows that grew. Despite what you might think you're perfect Rogue, at least in my eyes. After all no-one less could've brought me to my kness, could've slowed down the amazing `Quicksilvers' heart like it does every time you walk past, especially when you're laughing, when your entrancing emerald eyes glitter as if on fire, your darkened features brightened by the small action. I love you Rogue, and I wish you could feel the same way about me, but that's probably impossible, after all you have a new home, new friends. I just pray to god that you don't forget us. I know you can't hear me, but here's a present for all the times I've treated you bad. I hope it's enough. Happy Valentines day, my dark angel."   
  
Ever so slowly he bent his head down and brushed her lips lightly with his own...  
  
"Send me an angel to love  
  
I need to feel a little piece of heaven  
  
Send me an angel to love  
  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven..."  
  
She jerked slightly as the connection opened for a second. She opened her eyes. "Pietro?" She looked around at the empty room and shook her head. No it couldn't be. Her eyes suddenly fell on a two roses, one white, one red. She lifted them up, confused. The red one smelled like a rose, while the white had a different smell, a musky scent, just like...  
  
She shook her head. Impossible. They were probably Kitty's, maybe they smelled of him cuz Lance gave them to her and well Lance lives with him... Yet however many reasons she could think of they were all dispelled by one nagging voice in her mind that kept saying; `what if...'  
  
She bent down and removed a box from under her bed. She unlocked it and brought out a picture of a smiling boy. Slowly she took the white rose and traced it around his face, his hair, his eyes, his lips.. at that she brought up the rose to her lips, a tear falling from her cheek onto the flower for hopes and feelings that she held that she knew would never be returned. She suddenly jerked up feeling foolish. `He could never like you. Why would anyone like you? You're a monster Rogue. Monsters and angels don't mix.' She wiped her tears, put the picture back into the box, locked it and put it back under. Then she settled down beneath the covers, but just before she fell asleep she brought the roses to her face, the scent that was akin to his calming her senses. She sighed and fell back into a dreamworld where the rose she held was actually him, the one she loved.  
  
Out of the shadows a figure emerged the moon-light flickering on his face indicating the streaks of tears that fell upon them. He looked once more at the sleeping girl clutching the roses, and left swiftly and silently leaving his heart behind.  
  
My lovers charms are in a box beneath my bed  
  
And piece by piece I'll cherish them until the end   
  
"Send me an angel to love  
  
Need to feel a little piece of heaven  
  
Send me an angel to love  
  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven..."   
  
* Garbage  
  
Happy valentines day. Linkin-spike  
  
Disclaimer- lyrics not mine. characters not mine. 


End file.
